The Swan and The Seer
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: "...namun sebuah tangan besar dan kuat menahanku seolah-olah aku ringan seperti kapas. Tatapanku lalu bertabrakan dengan mata biru terang yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat." HyoogaxOC fic


The Meeting

**Sinopsis: **...namun sebuah tangan besar dan kuat menahanku seolah-olah aku ringan seperti kapas. Tatapanku lalu bertabrakan dengan mata biru terang yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

**Halo minna~ yah mohon maaf dengan sangat, ini bukan season 2 PP, hanya selingan doang, ini fic khusus pair SiraxHyoga. Gimana mereka ketemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Baru-baru ada semangat ngetik nih ^_^ enjoy yah!**

* * *

Siria POV

Aku sangat yakin bahwa nama tengahku adalah "sial". Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah giliranku untuk pergi belanja, belum saja aku menginjakkan kaki di supermarket aku sudah dihujani berbagai kesialan. Jangan memintaku untuk menyebutkannya, karena itu akan membuat semangatku runtuh (lagi), karena saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah semangat + energy. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku takut keluar malam-malam sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sebelum celotehanku tambah panjang, biar kuperkenalkan diriku, Namaku Siria Truelywaath, yah, nama yang aneh aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat menyukai nama itu. Kenapa? Karena ayahku yang memberikannya. Kalau mau jujur, aku tak pernah bertemu ayahku sekalipun dalam hidupku, tapi ibuku sering mengatakan bahwa ayahlah yang memilihkan namaku, dan aku cukup senang akan fakta itu (Membuktikan bahwa ayahku setidaknya masih menyayangiku). Aku memiliki rambut hitam yang cukup panjang (kira-kira sepinggang) dan sangat lebat (dan kalau mau jujur ingin kupotong).

Aku anak yatim piatu. Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun, lalu setelah itu aku diasuh oleh pamanku dan entah kenapa dan bagaimana ia meninggalkanku di panti asuhan saat ulang tahunku yang ke-13, hadiah yang aneh aku tahu, dan pamanku itu memang agak aneh. Aku hanya mengenal ibuku. Serena Truelywaath, ibuku adalah wanita terbaik di dunia. Meski ia menderita penyakit parah, ia tetap berjuang merawatku… Yang kadang membuatku berpikir apakah ayah tak memperdulikan kami. Bukannya aku membenci ayah, jujur, mendengar hal-hal tentang ayah dari ibu selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa ayah pastilah orang yang baik, namun… Begini, suami normal manapun, sesibuk apapun dia, pasti akan sesekali kembali ke rumah (atau hotel. Ceritanya panjang) untuk menemui istrinya yang sakit dan anak semata wayangnya, namun ayah tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wujudnya di hadapanku.

Dan kalau mau jujur aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Oke, cukup sampai di situ cerita tentang keluargaku, mari kembali ke awal. Aku memasuki supermarket itu dan langsung mengambil keranjang belanja. Tak banyak yang harus dibeli sih, cuman aku hanya merasa tk terlalu enak jika tak memegang keranjang belanja. Baiklah, coba kuingat-ingat… Susu, sayuran, buah, makanan ringan, dan… sepertinya masih banyak lagi.

Aku kadang tak terlalu suka di suruh belanja, maksudku, bukan karena merepotkan atau apa, tapi aku ini anak yang lumayan pelupa. Setidaknya Miho-chan memberiku _list _barang-barang yang mau dibeli, aku hanya berharap aku tak menyenggol orang lain selama aku membaca list itu.

Dan sialnya harapanku tak pernah terkabul.

Saat aku sedang membaca-baca _list _itu seseorang menyenggolku keras-keras dan membuatku tersungkur. Oke, satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian tahu, keseimbanganku kurang baik dan aku yah… kadang sering sekali jatuh, di tambah lagi tenagaku kalah dengan tenaga orang yang menyenggolku. Napasku tersentak saat tubuhku tergelincir turun…

...namun sebuah tangan besar dan kuat menahanku seolah-olah aku ringan seperti kapas. Tatapanku lalu bertabrakan dengan mata biru terang yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Demi semua mahkluk terindah yang pernah ada di dunia. Cowok yang menolongku ini adalah mahkluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat! Tubuhnya kekar dan kulitnya agak gelap, dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang agak panjang, dan matanya… _Kami-sama_, itu adalah bola mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dua bola mata berwarna biru terang yang membuatku teringatakan Kristal, yah, mungkin Kristal adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mata cowok ini, habis matanya indah sekali.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya cowok itu, membuyarkan lamunanku. Demi Tuhan, kok aku bisa begini bodoh ngeliatin wajah penyelamatku dengan tampang bodoh? Pasti sekarang cowok ini sudah menganggapku aneh. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan mengangguk pada cowok itu, memberitahukannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Oke, mungkin sudah kuberitahu (atau mungkin belum) tapi aku ini bisu, yah nggak bisa bicara. Aku nggak tahu kenpa bisa seperti ini, aku sudah tak bisa bicara sejak umur 5 tahun, kata pamanku kemungkinan itu karena shock, katanya waktu itu aku pernah melihat langsung kecelakaan tragis bibiku atau apalah, sehingga akhirnya saking shock-nya aku langsung jadi bisu.

Cowok itu tersenyum, dan demi Tuhan… senyum itu sangat… indah, sampai-sampai aku mungkin bisa meleleh hanya karena senyumannya. Oke Siria, stop dengan pikiran-pikiran anehmu itu, kau baru ketemu cowok ini, dan namanya aja kau belum tahu masa' kau bisa mikir hal-hal aneh nan puitis kayak gitu sih?

"Baguslah, lain kali hati-hati yah." Kata cowok itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Aku menatap kepergiannya.

…Oh, sial.

Aku belum bilang terima kasih.

* * *

Seharian ini benar-benar memalukan. Fakta bahwa aku ketemu cowok keren dan memandanginya kayak _stalker_ dan lupa berterima kasih. Entah aku harus mengatai diriku bodoh atau apa. Aku sudah selesai belanja, dan kini telah menunggu dengan sabar di tempat penyebrangan, menunggu dengan sabar walaupun taka da mobil, selama lampu masih merah kan tak boleh menyebrang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di panti… aku butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan badan… dan otak.

Aku sama sekali tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpikir kayak gitu maksudnya, mana ada orang yang baru ketemu cowok, tidak sampai 5 menit langsung mikirin hal-hal yang… aneh nan puitis seperti itu… Tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa mata cowok itu memang mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku melihat mata yang warnanya menyerupai Kristal seperti dia.

…Aku ingin ketemu dia lagi.

Suara music dari lampu lalu lintas membuayarkan lamunanku. Sebelum kalian tanya, lampu lalu lintas di Jepang ada beberapa yang mempunyai music-musik seperti ini, tujuannya untuk membantu beberapa penyebrang yang tunanetra. Aku langsung saja berjalan untuk menyebrang, karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tahukah kalian bagaimana rasanya sat nyawa kalian tiba-tiba saja akan lenyap di saat kalian tak menyadarinya sama sekali?

Percayalah rasanya nggak enak… Sekali.

Saat aku sedang menyebrang seorang diri (Jangan tanya kenapa bisa. Kurasa orang-orang Jepang sudah terlalu kaya sampai-sampai jarang ada yang jalan kaki…) Aku cukup yakin taka da mobil yang berjalan atau semacamnya, maksudku, ini kan sudah agak malam dan kendaraan sepi tapi… aku tak menyangka masih ada orang yang begitu bisih yang bisa ketiduran saat menyetir.

Oke, jadi begini, saat aku baru menyebrang setengah jalan, aku mendegar suara dengungan mesin. Aku sedikit heran, karena daritadi jalanan kan sepi, makllum sudah jam 10 malam dan daerah sekitar sini memang agak sepi dan agak… angker. Oke, bodohnya diriku adalah aku berhenti ditengah dan berbalik kea rah dengungan tersebut dan… Percayalah padaku apa yang kulihat membuatku berpikir: 'Hidup itu ternyata singkat sekali'

Sebuah truk melaju ke arahku dan… supirnya tertidur! Oh hebat. Aku tak bisa bergerak, dan lagi kalaupun aku bisa, sudah terlambat, truk itu sudah cukup dekat denganku dan kurasa beberapa detik lagi akan menghancurkan tubuhku yang rapuh ini (Aku tahu cara pemikiranku sadis, tapi, hei, itu benar kan?) Spontan kupejamkan mataku.

"AWAS!"

Eh?

Mendadak kurasakan seseorang meraihku ke dalam pelukannya. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat, mendadak kami langsung meluncur ke seberang, sepertinya tenaga cowok ini (Kuputuskan orang yang menolongku ini adalah cowok. Cewek nggak akan kuat melakukan adegan heroic seperti ini) sangat kuat.

Hening.

Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku bertatapan dengan bola mata biru itu lagi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

TBC


End file.
